


Let the world slip away

by TheConfusedTeen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, HereToTellAnotherStory, Light Angst, M/M, dowoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConfusedTeen/pseuds/TheConfusedTeen
Summary: Doyoung was jungwoo's and jungwoo was doyoung's.





	Let the world slip away

      Cute 4yr old baby jungwoo and his 6yr old doyoung hyung were best friends since they could remember. doyoung was the one always protecting and taking care of baby woos of course. As they entered primary school, jungwoo's teachers cooed at him whenever they asked him him about what he loves the most and when he'd proudly say: eating cotton candy with doyoung, playing footie with doyoung, building blanket forts with doyoung, doyoung this, doyoung that.

Everyone loved their friendship. As he grew up and got into high school he started getting shit from his classmates for how he was. They'd make fun of the way he'd talk and how studious he pretended to be. On some days he'd come back home tearing up and doyoung would have to squeeze the younger's cheek to make him stop pouting and ask what's wrong. (and the next day he'd be glaring at woos' classmates to never even dare to hurt him.)

While growing up jungwoo really thought that doyoung was his hero. As the time went by, jungwoo, 15, had started overhearing his classmates about beta? Omega? And other weird stuff they oh so loudly whispered to each other. He didn't understand those things till a few months later his teacher told them how everyone at the age of 18 presented either as alpha, beta or omega. From all he heard, alphas were suppose to be more strong, more powerful, more better. And thinking about alphas would always remind him of his doyoung hyung and how he'd always protect the younger and take care of him, coddle him, love him. 

For jungwoo, his hyung was the ideal alpha even though the older, still 17, hadn't really presented yet. Their friendship grew more of course. In the past few years, the two best friends had a quiet crush blooming on each other though they were too Dumb to realize it. Yet on the days where doyoung would hug him too long or kiss him goodnight on their sleep overs, jungwoo would smile like crazy and he didn't knew why.

A few days after doyoung's 18th birthday, the older fell sick and had to skip school for a week. And jungwoo was so so worried for his hyung that he couldn't get in contact with. Even on the times he tried visiting Doyoung's house, his father would just ask him to leave. Few days into the week, He had heard doyoung's classmate joke about something related to 'doyoung' 'want' 'alpha' and continue laughing and jungwoo was confused.

  
_Could it be that doyoung finally presented as an alpha!?_

  
Now jungwoo kinda understood Doyoungs _sickness_ and just thinking about it heated his cheeks up. A few days later when he met doyoung he had excitedly congratulated his hyung on presenting as an alpha and started bragging about how all the rude school mates of theirs won't bother him or jungwoo anymore. 

("coz we're a package hyung. Now that you're an alpha they'd easily get scared away even if they try to bother us! Just stay by my side though ok?")

Doyoung who was suspiciously quiet since he arrived, faintly smiled and nodded.

-

Jungwoo would say that everything was okay but it really wasn't. Because on one hand he was realizing his (not so) lil crush on doyoung. (It'd make him so ~~jealous~~ angry to see his hyung with some other guy? Like? How dare someone else take away his doyoung from him? ~~doyoung would sigh and say that he's still jungwoo's~~ ) and on other hand, doyoung had started acting strange.

He'd no longer nag at others or go off at anyone bothering jungwoo. Which was partly okay coz jungwoo was 17 now and he really didn't need his hyung to be with him all the time knowing the older is probably busy with college stuff. But then sometimes he'd miss him a lot. He'd miss the way doyoung would stand up tall and make small jungwoo try to reach up to him (jungwoo would just kiss Doyoungs neck instead of his cheeks. But now that they were almost of the same height, he really missed those neck kisses too) He also missed them cuddling and doyoung babying him (not all but) all the time. Because nowadays his doyoung hyung had gotten softer. More careful with his touches and gazes and words. He'd softly smile at jungwoo and run his fingers through the younger's hair and tell him to not grow up so they can always stay like this and jungwoo would quietly whisper to himself that once he presents as omega maybe he'd be in terms with his silly feelings and confess to his hyung and they'd be really like this forever! And doyoung would look at woos like he can hear the younger's thoughts and sadly smile.

-

And then jungwoo turned 18. Doyoung was there at midnight to wish him a happy birthday but he had left the same morning with an excuse. And he hadn't been back for days. And jungwoo would simultaneously worry and confront himself that its ok and doyoung would return soon. And then one day he woke up feeling hot all over. And he knew what it was and he was ready to let go but his body was telling him to hold on. Grab onto something. _Someone_. His ears were ringing and his heart was beating out loud. His head was dizzy and so many different smells were hitting his nose. 

_Is this heat? Is this what it feels like to be an omega?_

And then his dad had came rushing in coz apparently jungwoo had broke almost every piece of decor in his room and was just asking for sweet roses, red wine and heat to drown himself in. He wanted to feel the rush. He felt too cold and wanted to be On fire. He didn't remember much of what he did (and what all he imagined doing) in that week but he clearly remembered shyly coming to greet His father who had patted his shoulder and said "never took you for an alpha, son. But well."

Jungwoo remembered the feeling of his world slipping away from his feet-

_But doyoung is an alpha too and two alphas can't be together_

-and how silly he felt for mistaking a rut for a heat.

_W-why is there no slick.. is this, butt..malfunction?_

_-_

Before presenting he was so excited to meet Doyoung and ask him to be his mate when they grow up but now he dreaded the moment he'd meet the older again. Coz he knows an alpha and alpha can't be together. It was always alphas and omegas. "To create balance" everyone said. At this point he wished he was atleast a beta. He wouldn't feel so bad.

But then a few days later doyoung came back and the first time jungwoo saw his hyung he ran to him and put his face on the older's neck. After so long he Could finally smell doyoung and his body reacted strongly over the older's sweet scent. A lil mix of roses and wine and cherries and honey. He couldn't help but notice how smaller doyoung felt in his arms. how warm he was all around. He felt right in the place as if he belonged there. And his heart was almost breaking when he fake smiled and opened His mouth to tell doyoung that he was an alpha too and that's when he first saw doyoung's face so up close after so long. His eyes were wide but the pupils dilated. his cheeks looked flushed and his pretty pink lips left open. He saw his hyung take a deep breath, taking in jungwoo's scent and almost whimpering. And his world slipped off his feet again as he realized the other was an omega.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This time he let the world slip away with a smile.


End file.
